


Robin Reversal TSFs

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Robin Reversal AU [21]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about and within the age-reversal AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "bruce/dick robin-age-reversal. damian questions his father's morals."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not my jammy, still gonna be gen

“A new one, Father? Already?” Damian questioned lazily. He had barely looked at Dick, but the younger still felt like he’d failed the judgement. “Is Todd even aware he was fired?”


	2. Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "robin reversal prompt - how about jason and dick when dick first came to the manor??"

The kid smiled a lot. Maybe too much, especially for a broody group such as theirs. He’d come in with Bruce, but clearly had already met Damian and Tim at least, judging by the fact they didn’t look up from the files they were studying when the two entered.

Suddenly the kid cartwheeled across the cave - vaulted off Tim’s back, flipped over the table - and landed right in front of Jason. Damian scowled, clearly already incredibly unamused by the child’s antics.

Cocky, fearless, charismatic. Jason and this kid were going to be friends, looks like there was no way around that.

“Dick.” The boy stated with a smirk, thrusting his hand forward. Jason merely stared at it, pursing his lips in thought. “And you are?”

Jason matched the smirk, but didn’t take his hand.

No way around the eventual friendship, no. Didn’t mean he couldn’t keep the kid on his toes for a while, though.

 


	3. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "robin reversal au, tim and dami arguing over recklessness??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while Bruce is 'dead'

“You _need_ to be more careful.” Tim spat, watching as Damian struggled to climb the stairs from the Bunker’s parking area. “At this rate, you’re going to kill yourself within the month.”

"I’m Batman.” Damian grit out, already making a mental note to check the security cameras, see who let the Red Hood into Wayne Tower. “I can do whatever the hell I want.”

“Dick is worried sick about you.” Tim stated, as if that justified his presence. “…He already lost Bruce, don’t make him lose another guardian.” A pause. “Don’t make him lose someone else he loves.”

Damian pushed past him silently, collapsing into the computer chair even as he felt the cool fury coming from Tim’s person.

“If you don’t slow down, I’ll take him from you.” Tim whispered, his voice filled with hostility. Damian spun around instantly, eyes narrowed in challenge. Tim’s face remained stoic, deadly serious. “I don’t want to, but don’t think I won’t, not if it’s for his own good.”

And just like that, the argument was over. Tim’s threat was real, he knew it was, but that didn’t mean Damian was going to give him the final word. His counter was quiet, breathed as his ‘brother’ walked away.

“I’d like to see you try." 


	4. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Robin Reversal AU with Colin Wilkes. Dami and Colin were friend for a few years when Colin is sent away on a catholic boarding school and they lose touch with each other. Colin returns to Gotham and Dami three brothers decide that they are made for each other and try to set them up. Bounces points for Colin bounding with Dami brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romantic relationships were never an intention for this AU, so I’m hesitant to throw one in there. I’m going to make it vague, leaning towards incredibly close best friends. But if you want to interpret it as romantic, be my guest.
> 
> This would be after Bruce’s return from dead, but before Damian would go back to Nightwing.

“Now before you freak out…” Jason suddenly said, abruptly spinning around in the doorway, holding his hands up in surrender as Damian almost ran into his back. “They mean well. I only helped a little bit. Tim did the most, and…it was all Dick’s idea.”

Damian just raised a curious eyebrow as Jason moved out of the way. He peeked into the penthouse’s living room, eyes drawn to the sofa near the window, where his two brothers sat laughing with a guest. And Damian found his eyes widening involuntarily.

The guest was one Colin Wilkes.

Damian hadn’t seen him in _years_. Not since before…

He must have stood there for a second, because suddenly Colin was staring at him. Dick and Tim too, though those two with a more sheepish gaze.

“You…” Damian couldn’t seem to make a coherent sentence as Colin stood and crossed the room. He couldn’t help but think how _tall_  and _broad_ the redhead had gotten as he wrapped his arms tightly around Damian’s neck. “You’re _alive_.”

“Yeah.” Colin laughed warmly, like he used to when they were children, as Damian finally returned the embrace. “I guess I am.”


	5. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3sentence prompt: In your robinreversal!au Damian telling Dick they aren't going to be B&R anymore because whatever happened then in the comics, I don't know why exactly did Bruce separate them. Thank you so much <3"

“But…b-but, I don’t _understand_.” Dick voice was light, like he was barely breathing, but Damian remained turned away. He didn’t want to look at the child. Not…not right now. “D. Damian. You _said_ -”

“Forget what I said.” Damian cut off. “Father believes this is how it needs to be.”

“He…” Dick sounded as if he was punched in the gut. “He’s _wrong_ …Damian, he’s…he’s gotta be _wrong_.”

“The Batman is _never_ wrong.” Damian sighed, pushing the mask against his face. His old Nightwing one. It felt freeing and fake, all at the same time. “Enjoy your new partnership, Grayson. You’re one of the lucky few he’s willing to work with.”


	6. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Robin Reversal AU where Joker kidnaps Robin and every member of the batfam joins the search. Protective Damian. Hurt Dick."

“I sure know how to throw a party, don’t I?” The Joker squealed gleefully, holding Robin - holding _Dick_ \- out in front of him by his neck. The boy could only give a light groan. “So, anyone need a party hat or a-”

No one was surprised by how quickly Batman - or, rather, Nightwing now - moved. How quickly the Joker was kicked in the face, how quickly Robin was dropped from the madman’s grasp, how quickly he was in Damian’s strong arms.

“Innocent saved.” Damian said monotonously, not looking up from Dick’s face as he took his pulse. Batman and the others all stepped forward. “He’s all yours, team.”


	7. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 Sentence Fic for Role Reversal AU: Dick dies. Damian's hurt and pretty much burns all the bridges with his family."

“Dames,” Jason trotted after him. Damian didn’t turn around, didn’t even slow down when Jason latched onto his arm, pulling him backwards. “Damian, wait. I know you’re upset, we all are. But you..you can’t…Dick wouldn’t…you can’t just _leave_.”

“Why not?” Damian yanked his arm free, refused to look back. Just continued towards the door, bag slung over his shoulder. “There’s nothing left for me here.”

Jason stopped. Damian didn’t.

“There’s…” The door slammed. Jason’s shoulders dropped in despair. After a second, he lowered his head, finishing his whisper. “…There’s me.”


	8. How This Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dick and Damian meet Age Rev Damian and Dick?"

Nightwing hit the scene ten minutes before the police arrived. Even months later, no one knew exactly how he found out, or who had told him. All they knew was that the second he got on scene, he cornered Bruce Wayne, who was still gently holding the now-orphaned little boy.

“No.” Damian whispered harshly, pulling the handkerchief from Bruce’s pocket, dabbing at the tears still streaming on the young acrobat’s face, despite the fact he’d cried himself to sleep long ago. “Father, you are _not_ taking in another one.”

“He’ll be different.” Bruce swore quietly, running a hand over the child’s head, turning away when he saw an onlooker staring at them. “He’s not Jason or Tim, or even Cassandra. He’s not from a broken home or a bad past. But his parents were just killed in front of him, and _I know what that’s like._ ” A pause, and a sigh. “He needs help right now, and I - _we_ \- are just the ones to give it to him.”

“…Fine.” Damian said shortly. “But he will _not_ be Robin. He will never step foot in that cave, or into one of those uniforms. _Promise_ me, Father.”

“He’ll be different.” Bruce repeated with a nod, as Damian backed away, and headed into the crime scene himself. “I promise.”


	9. Footage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Promot: Damian founds out what happened to Dick (in your story Relapse) after he returns? Like Dick is still mad at him and Damian keeps trying to apologise but Dick keeps running away. After Dami does corner him Dick emotionally/physically lashes out, so Tim and Jason tell him why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m assuming this is following the ‘if Damian came back from death and became a double agent’ headcanon mentioned a few days ago.

They were in the cave. None of them meant to be near the older man, just coming through in passing, but when they saw what he was watching, none of them had the heart to leave. Not just yet, not until Damian got a piece of their mind.

When the security footage stopped - the footage of the Talon, killing half a gang at a warehouse - silence echoed through the cave.

“Grayson.” Damian said softly, weakly, shakily, as he turned to face them. His eyes were wide and sad. “Oh, Grayson…I didn’t-”

“You did that!” Dick shrieked, lurching forward. If Tim hadn’t grabbed, him would have gotten a few clean hits to Damian’s jaw. “That was _your fault!_ ”

“Wha…?”

“Grief took over, ‘Wing. We lost the little bird while you were…well, while you were _gone_.” Tim explained, as Jason pulled Dick away, held him tight against his chest, even as the youngest continued to flail. 

“Grayson. I am so sorry.” Damian tried, stepping forward. Tim got in his way, even as Jason pulled Dick a step back. The boy’s angry shrieks were melting into heart-wrenching sobs. “If I’d have known, if Father would have told me-”

“Not good enough, Damian.” Tim hissed in disappointment, shaking his head even as he turned back towards the youngest of their brood. “When are you going to get it? That’s not _good_ _enough_.”


	10. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " Role Reversal AU, something where Damian is Robin and Stephanie is Batgirl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian would be Nightwing here, and Stephanie’s Batgirl run just ended, obviously. Steph is older, but Damian still always felt protective of her, and their friendship.

He was the last person she expected. They were friends, sure, but he never ceased to tell her how much he hated her, just as she never took him as seriously as he wanted to be. Not to mention time had forced them to grow apart. 

But her breath still caught in her throat, even as the smile spread across her lips.

He came. _He came._

“Brown.” He murmured, stepping past the hospital curtain, fumbling slightly with the flowers he’d brought for her. If she still could, she would have jumped up, and tackled him in a hug. She could already feel the excited tears in her eyes, even as he glanced away with guilt. “I…I was on a mission and…and Father did not inform me what happened…what the Joker _did_ …until I returned two days ago.” He paused, and his arms drooped a little. “I…I am so sorry. I should have been here. I should have…I should have _protected_ you, I-”

“Oh, shut up.” She wailed through a laugh. The tears streamed down her cheeks even as she opened her arms. Because he was here. He was here and that was all that mattered. “Just shut up and come here, you piece of crap.”

Damian moved forward instantly, flopping the flowers down on the tray and returned the embrace, petting at her hair even as she sobbed into his shirt.


	11. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3 Sentence Rob Reversal AU please? Robin is hit with a de-ageing ray and is turned into a toddler. The rest of the Batfamily sees Damian protective parent side. Because Dick would total flip off walls and jump from high places."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be set either while Bruce was dead, or after. Doesn’t matter.

“Damian Wayne, Father of the Year.” Jason drawled, as Damian hoisted the crying toddler who came running for him onto his hip. “I dunno, D. I think it’s a good look for you.”

“Shut up, Todd.” Damian sighed, patting Dick’s back gently, as he rocked him back and forth. It was funny, because no one _told_ Damian how to do this, not even after Dick refused to be so much as _looked at_ by anyone else. He just…already knew. “And Brown, what the _hell_ did you do to him?”

“Existed and not be _you_ , apparently.” Steph drawled, wheeling into the sitting room. Dick let out a whine, burrowing his face into Damian’s neck. Damian continued to rock, even adding a few tender coos into the mix. “You know, Damian? It’s scary that you know how to do this.”

“I’m Batman.” Damian shrugged, kissing Dick’s cheek, and sending a glare out to everyone, daring them to snap a picture or tell the boy when he was returned to his normal, obnoxious, ten-year-old self. “I’m _supposed_ to know how to do everything.”


	12. Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Is a Reverse!Batfamily okay ? With an overprotective Damian and an crying Dick with Jason just being Jason? If it's not too much to ask"

Jason wanted to laugh. Or maybe coo. Because Dick was trying so hard not to look like the ten-year-old he was, trying _so hard_ not to let his painful little tears out.

It was a viable reaction, though. He had just been slammed face-first into a brick wall. Hell, Jason’d have started sobbing himself.

But the bubbling chuckle coming out of his throat wasn’t for Dick and his misfortune. It was for the man who’d done it to him, the man currently being loomed over by a furious Nightwing.

“Oh _man_ ,” Jason howled, turning to gather the injured bird into his arms as Damian reached down, grabbing the crook by his collar and balling his hand into a fist. “You’ve done _fucked up_ now, dude.”


	13. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Fall prompts you say? *rubs hands together* Dick and Dami and matching sweaters. I don't care the verse/AU or if its ship/platonic just. Matching sweaters. <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick’s like, ten.

Dick couldn’t stop giggling, throwing his fingers over his mouth - the floppy sleeves of the too-big sweater that covered them ruining the effect. 

He glanced down at the sweater, at its deep maroon color and the repeating patterns of triangles and lines across the garment’s chest and wrists, then at Damian, who was asleep on the sofa, wearing the same, but in a deep green. 

In all fairness, Damian had been wearing his first. It was to be a relaxing day in, no meetings, no office, not even school for Dick. Just comfy clothes and lots of cider. But Dick just _had_ to go play in the puddles outside, _had_ to get stuck in the rainstorm. And this just _had_ to be part of the warm clothes Alfred handed him upon his return to the penthouse.

Regardless, he had to ask: “Why?”

“Part of a W.E.-sponsored family portrait session when Master Damian was a boy. You’re wearing his.” Alfred explained. Dick giggled again, jumping to the couch and ducking under Damian’s arm. Damian only grunted, and Dick settled sleepily against his chest. Alfred just smiled, feeling a bout of déjà vu, from a moment years past, after a very long day of portrait-sitting. “He’s wearing his father’s.”


	14. Accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I ask for a sad Robin Reversal between Damian and Dick. Something were Dick says "I thought I meant more to you then that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> during bats and rob time

“It was stupid!” Dick screeched, gauntleted hands on Damian’s knees as he pushed himself upwards, pushed himself into Damian’s face. “It was like you were _trying_ to get yourself killed!”

Damian didn’t respond. Didn’t open his eyes. Kept his head bowed, kept silent as Alfred continued stitching at his wounds. And that was answer enough for Dick.

“I thought the mission meant more to you than that.” Dick hissed, dropping back to his feet and turning away with a whoosh of his cape. The crack in his voice was obvious as he whispered, “I thought _I_ meant more to you than that.”


	15. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I have a prompt in Robin Reversal Au while Bruce is gone for the year and Wally is over at the manor and he stays the night and Damian and Wally meet with wally being y'know wally?"

“It’s nice,” Alfred murmured, watching as the two boys raced across the penthouse. “That Master Richard found a friend his own age.”

Damian hummed, as Wally kicked into his superspeed, raced around Dick for a few seconds before flipping his hood over his eyes. Dick cackled, and Damian frowned, turning away as he sipped at his coffee.

“I don’t like him.”


	16. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Your age reverse au rips my heart out but in the best way. Can we maaaaybe get some cute dick and dami to cope after the angst? Ty so much xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while bruce is dead

Damian woke at the click of his door, but didn’t show it. Keeping his eyes closed as he listened for the intruder to shuffle across the room.

And he already had his hand balled into a fist, when the covers were lifted. When he felt a body flop down next to his, and heard the yawn that only ten-year-old boys could make. 

Damian jerked, when a small object was dropped on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes, stared down at the haphazardly wrapped package sitting on his chest, before turning his head to glance at Dick, who was busy curling into Damian’s pillow, and pulling the blankets towards himself.

Dick’s eyes were bleary, but he smiled. Damian glanced at the alarm clock beyond the child, reading _5:41am_. They’d only gotten in at about three. He looked back at the boy, then to the gift, then back again. Dick giggled, the sound falling into another yawn as he burrowed further into the blankets, closed his eyes, and whispered, “Happy birthday, D.”


	17. Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I has prompt if you'd like. robin reversal, Damian and Dick as Batman and Robin. The first time the new robin meets Abuse or sees Batman talking with Abuse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of implied in another 3Sent. fic that Damian thought Colin was dead/missing for a few years. So. This is before Damian is Batman, but after Bruce is dead. 
> 
> Damian hides Dick for his ‘safety’ since he has no mask etc and also because he’s a little bit embarrassed that he now has a kid and etc etc. Gotta look cool to Colin, you know.

Dick stood behind Jason - stood behind _Robin_ \- and watched, as Nightwing spoke to the… _beast_ of a human being. 

Damian had demanded him back here - and Dick couldn’t figure out why. Was it to hide him from their guest? Keep him a secret? _Protect_ him?

After all, Dick could see why, for that last option. The other - Jason had greeted him as _Abuse_ \- was _huge_ , and that big ugly trench coat wasn’t hiding a whole lot of his hulking muscle. The hat was doing its job, though. Shadowing Abuse’s face. 

At least until he tilted it back, exposed two bright brown eyes, a face sprinkled in freckles, and the brightest smile Dick had ever seen. 

Abuse suddenly leaned forward and wrapped Damian in a choking-hug - one Damian actually _allowed_ , and only somewhat _reluctantly_. Jason scoffed, and Dick glanced up at him in time to see him roll his eyes, hear him mutter, “Typical.”

Dick glanced back at the scene, caught Damian’s own little smile as he returned the embrace, and hummed. 

 _Well,_ that _was unexpected._


	18. Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I ask for a continuation of that scene. Like later where Dick asks about Colin. Since Colin has been thought to be dead I don't think Damian would have like to talk about it a lot before probably doing the family tradition of blaming himself even if it was not his fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to set the parameters, little Dick meets Colin, and then he doesn’t see Colin for years after that. said years later, when Colin returns.
> 
> This is somewhere in the middle.

“Hey, D?” Dick hummed. He sounded far away, by the trophy cases - and that was just another reminder to Damian that he needed his own space, his own cave. Not this dark hole.

Damian didn’t look away from the computer, or the blood analysis about to be finished. “What.”

“What ever happened to that friend of yours? The redhead guy, who smiled a lot.” And Damian couldn’t help but freeze, stare blankly ahead as Dick continued. “Alfred said he was your best friend. How come I haven’t seen him around, like…ever?”

Damian bit his lip, closed his eyes. Took a deep breath, and a slow exhales. Began typing once more. Tried to keep his voice cool and even, though he knew Dick would be upset regardless.

“Because he’s dead, Grayson.”

And over the sound of the keys, he heard Dick’s quiet voice. “…Oh.”


	19. Flavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3Sent Fall promt: Role Reversal AU, anything with pumpkin spice. (If you want to of course!)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be either right after Dick showed up or after Bruce came back, either or.

“Can I get one, can I get one?” Dick asked excitedly, bouncing between Damian and Jason. “Steph said they’re delicious!”

“No.” Damian said again. “It’s _unhealthy_.”

“Not to mention… _really_ gross.” Jason added.

Dick stopped in front of them, forced them both to slam to a halt on the street. Stared up up them with wide eyes and pouty lips.  _“Please?”_

Damian and Jason glanced at each other.

“Fine.” Damian allowed, stepping around the child, and continuing down the sidewalk. “Todd will get it for you.”


	20. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "This is a prompt thing for your Autumn/Halloween Prompts: I was just imagining in my head for the Robin!Reversal AU where Dick wants to go trick or treating (can happen at any point in the timeline of the AU) and tries to convince Damian to dress up with him by giving him a taste of those big ol' puppy dog eyes. Things don't exactly go as planned when some criminals decide to interrupt Dickie's Halloween fun though and Dickie is not pleased~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably around when Bruce is dead, but not necessarily? And no one saw Dick throw the pumpkin.

It wasn’t a neighborhood, not exactly. Really, it was just the local shopping center on the nice side of Gotham, where there were no franchises or chains. Just mom-and-pop stores run by families and the elderly. And this was a yearly event, this little trick-or-treating, where the owners sat outside their stores, gave candy to the children and coupon flyers to the parents, that Todd had dragged him to, once upon a time.

And Grayson seemed pleased enough by it, so. Damian wasn’t going to act too disgusted.

But there was always one sour apple, and apparently a drunk had wandered into the holiday festivities, standing by the central fountain nearby, mocking the children and being lewd towards the mothers. Damian saw Dick’s frown out of the corner of his eye, and sighed, bouncing his elbow off the child’s shoulder.

“You’re not in uniform.” Damian reminded softly, as a man and three children meandered past. “Don’t show off. Don’t start a fight or I’m taking you _home_.”

And Damian could only assume Dick had agreed to his demands, as a shop owner came over to him, young and attractive, and struck up a conversation with him about his coat, and Dick’s costume. But suddenly, there was a splat, and a crash, followed by a few surprised yelps. Damian spun around to see the drunk collapsed on the ground and moaning, pumpkin guts oozing across his face, and the remnants of a small gourd rolling to a stop nearby.

Damian glared down at Dick, still at his side, blocking the gap where the small pumpkin had previous been sitting in the store’s decorations. Dick stared up at him innocently, glancing over as a few fathers took care of the drunk.

“What? I followed orders.” He explained sweetly, stepping forward and accepting candy from the shopkeep. “I didn’t start a _fight_.”


	21. Should And Would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How about Robin Reversal with Tim and Damian arguing about the best way to handle/care for Dick? (But if the prompting hour is up, that's okay I understand)"

Tim stood in the doorway, watching the child sleep. Damian stood behind him in the hallway, glaring a hole into the wall opposite him.

“So?” Tim asked. “What do we do?”

“There is no we. Only me.” Damian growled. “I’m the oldest, and it’s my decision to make.”

“Fine.” Tim hummed. “What are _you_ going to do?”

“…I should send him away.” Damian whispered. “I should send him somewhere where he’ll be safe and taken care of.”

“It’d be the best for him, sure. Objectively.” Tim agreed. Slowly, he rolled along the doorframe, to look back at Damian. “So, what are you going to really do?”

When Damian looked up, he looked sad. Blue eyes guilty. “I’ll keep him here until I believe him recovered enough from Father’s death. Then, we’ll. Well, we’ll go from there.”

“Go from there.” Tim echoed, pushing off the wall and pulling the door to Dick’s room closed. Slowly, he passed by Damian, chuckling softly. “That’s what Bruce said about all of us too, and look where we all ended up.”

“…I know.” Damian breathed after him, looking slowly up at the closed door. “I know.”


End file.
